Labios compartidos
by Yankeegomera
Summary: Slash Draco ha aceptado acudir a una extraña cita a tres bandas, solo por el amor que profesa a Harry. ¿Quien es el extraño que se ha abierto paso en el corazón del moreno?


PROMESAS

¿Lo prometes?

Preguntó Malfoy, mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio, en una voz apenas más alta que un susurro, deteniéndose sobre sus pasos, y explorando con ojos ansiosos el firme rostro de su compañero.

El moreno ojiverde se giró hacia Draco, y viendo su cara de pánico, con un suspiro resignado, le tomó de la mano y le arrastró retrocediendo por el corredor del hotel hasta hacerle entrar en la primera puerta que se abrió a su comando. Cerrando tras ellos, Harry se sentó con el Slytherin en el pequeño salón de lectura y miró a los ojos grises con decisión, viendo aflorar los fantasmas de viejos miedos e inseguridades.

Ya lo hemos hablado antes, Draco y estuviste conforme.

El tono era cariñoso y sereno, y Harry trazó caricias en la mano del muchacho, calmándole y sonriendo ligeramente.

De todas maneras, esto es solo… una toma de contacto, un primer encuentro. No tenemos que hacer nada, ni decidir nada hoy. Solo… charlar un rato, no sé, tal vez tomar algo juntos...

La brillante mirada expectante de Harry encontró la de Draco y este vaciló ligeramente, volviendo a retomar dudas que ya habían discutido anteriormente en casa cuando, semanas atrás y sin previo aviso, el Griffindor había informado a Draco de que había conocido a una persona nueva.

Aunque Harry no había hecho nada aun – después de todo, era un Griffindor, no? - pero su entusiasmo ante la idea era tan evidente y desbordante, que Draco se había sentido traicionado, dejado a un lado como un juguete usado.

El moreno había rogado y suplicado, y pese a las reticencias de Draco, este había cedido finalmente y aceptado, aunque a regañadientes, a acudir con el moreno a esta extraña cita, sin saber que Harry logaría concertarla tan pronto. La idea era simplemente…imposible de aceptar para él y cerró los ojos, denegando suavemente y murmuró:

No puedo, esto es demasiado…me pides demasiado, Harry.

Abrazándole en silencio, el moreno le dejó desahogarse en su hombro, y comenzó a deslizar las manos por el sedoso y largo cabello – plata y oro - arrancándole murmullos incoherentes de protesta que poco a poco fueron acallándose. Cuando por fin el Slytherin se tranquilizó, Harry le cogió la cara entre las manos y le obligó dulcemente a mirarle a los verdes y resplandecientes ojos.

Draco…

El suave murmullo ronco arrancó escalofríos en el rubio, que se estremeció a su pesar. La voz inflamada de Harry era seductora y grave, aterciopelada y poderosa como un licor bien madurado y él sabía perfectamente el efecto que ese tono tenía en el cuerpo de su amante.

Draco, te quiero. Con cada fibra de mi ser, con cada trozo de mi alma, te amo y eso no va a cambiar amor mío. No importa lo que decidas, siempre te amaré.

Unos labios ardientes atraparon vehementemente la boca de Draco y este gimió bajo la caricia, abrazando al que era el único amor de su vida y dándose a él, por entero, como nunca se había entregado a ninguno de sus ocasionales compañeros de cama. Tras unos minutos de jadeos y gemidos apasionados, se separaron, contemplándose el uno al otro.

Si Draco amaba a Harry con total entrega, este a su vez, adoraba el suelo por el que pisaba su Dragón y hacia aflorar toda la pasión y la ternura que el altivo Slytherin ocultaba a todos los demás bajo un velo de frialdad. Draco vaciló de nuevo, pero el destello de ilusión en los ojos de esmeralda era tan tentador… que el joven suspiró, murmurando con desaliento:

¿Y si a mí no me gusta…él?

Harry sonrió, cogiendo las manos de su amante y murmuró afectuoso, sabiendo que había ganado la partida:

Buscaremos otro candidato. No hay prisa alguna Draco.

Los argénteos ojos estudiaron la sonrisa y el gesto calmado del moreno en silencio y finalmente, el rubio, mordiéndose de nuevo el labio susurró mortificado:

¿No estamos bien así, los dos solos? No sé si puedo… compartirte con otra persona. Ya sabes cómo soy de posesivo.

Riendo suavemente, el moreno atrajo a su amante y le besó con ternura, haciéndole recostarse en su pecho. Draco se dejó hacer, disfrutando de las atenciones y hundió la cara en el cuello de Harry, mordisqueándolo ligeramente, arrancándole un jadeo entrecortado y brusco.

No sé, hay tantas cosas que pueden salir mal! No quiero que me lastimen, ni herir a nadie y esto parece una provocación al desastre.

Protestó fútilmente el joven, sabiéndose casi derrotado.

Tenemos otras opciones, ya lo sabes, puedo hacerlo yo por mi cuenta, si tu estas conforme …

Insinuó el moreno, que siempre había dejado claro, que de una u otra forma, quería esto en su vida. Draco denegó en silencio y enlazó con fuerza los dedos entre los de su amante. Harry siempre había sido sincero con él. Lo que Harry había hecho por él a lo largo de su relación era más de lo que nunca hubiera esperado y el joven valoraba a más no poder todo lo que el moreno le ofrecía. Desde el principio supo que tarde o temprano esto ocurriría, y no iba a renunciar a él solo porque tuviesen una ligera…divergencia al respecto.

Suspiró y le contempló, fuerte y cariñoso, noble y valiente, y se alegró de compartir su vida con él, pese a todo. En contra de la opinión de sus amigos, Harry le amaba y había luchado con uñas y dientes por conquistar su amor, derritiendo con su fuego el hielo que envolvía su corazón. Sonrió como solo sonreía para él, iluminando la absenta de los ojos de de su amante al hacerlo:

No, no voy a dejarte hacerlo solo, Harry. Yo también te lo prometí, no?

Harry suspiró y le besó de nuevo, asintiendo en silencio. Besó su frente, sus labios, sus ojos, su cuello, y por último sus manos. Los ojos de Draco se llenaron de ternura y deseo, ante las dulces caricias y cuando Harry alzó la mirada, el muchacho estaba completamente entregado a él de nuevo.

Gracias, tan solo por intentarlo al menos. Te gustará, Draco. Ya verás que es alguien muy especial.

Murmuró Harry, en ese tono especialmente bajo y grave que solo Draco podía escuchar. El pelo negro y revuelto, relució como obsidiana a la luz de las velas, cuando el joven sacudió levemente la cabeza, apartando los mechones que habían caído sobre su frente.

Alisándose la ropa ante la puerta de habitación indicada, el moreno toco suavemente la puerta y una voz masculina y agradable les dio permiso para entrar. Aun nervioso, ya que era la primera vez que iba a ver a quien tenía a su Harry bailando en su mano desde hacía semanas, Draco estrechó la mano del moreno y entró detrás de él, recomponiendo el gesto y frunciendo la nariz levemente.

Dentro aguardaba un hombre aun joven, aunque mayor que ellos, de unos treinta y tantos, de rostro agradable y ojos color caramelo, con un cabello tostado y corto a cepillo, vestido con una túnica de buena calidad pero sencilla sobre unos pantalones de corte elegante.

Harry saludó al hombre, estrechándole la mano con cordialidad y este murmuró contemplando al rubio con curiosidad y tendiéndole la mano:

Así que tú eres Draco. Yo soy Dean. Harry no para de hablar de ti ni un momento, sabes?

El moreno se sonrojó levemente y Draco se relajó un poco, olfateando levemente en su dirección, aunque retomó la mano de Harry en la suya casi inmediatamente. Sin pausas, los ojos de plata del Slytherin se giraron hacia los de su compañero y alzando ligeramente una ceja dorada y casi transparente, hizo una muda pregunta que no pasó inadvertida para Dean, que emitió una risa casi inaudible, indicando la puerta del fondo.

¿Impaciente, no?. Está en el dormitorio Harry. Llegáis un poco tarde y estaba muy cansado, después de lo de anoche, así que le dejé dormir.

Sentándose en el sillón y retomando un libro abierto sobre la tapicería, añadió:

Supongo que Draco querrá verle contigo y a solas, no? Ahora es un buen momento y si no te convence, ni siquiera sabrá para que has estado aquí. Solo le dije que íbamos a reunirnos con Harry para tomar algo, así no se sentirá rechazado.

El tal Dean parecía ser tan protector como Harry, y este apretó la mano del rubio y ambos caminaron hacia la puerta y Harry la abrió con cuidado. El dormitorio estaba en penumbras, pero un par de velas ardían en la mesilla de noche en un candelabro, iluminando tenuemente la cama con su luz oscilante.

Draco se detuvo bruscamente en el umbral, al notar el olor personal del extraño y sus ojos se dilataron de asombro. Vacilando, se aproximó más y contempló la figura semioculta por las sábanas. El cabello ondulado caía por la espada suavemente dorada por el sol, en flexibles bucles de un rubio cobrizo lleno de vida y matices. Con un suspiro, el durmiente se removió en su sueño y Draco pudo ver una cara inocente, con el puente de la nariz cubierto de diminutas pecas, y unos tentadores labios de fresa.

Se sentó sin aliento a los pies de la cama, notando una extraña sensación extenderse por su pecho. Aquel calor era parecido al sentimiento que su amante le inspiraba, pero al mismo tiempo, tan distinto!. Sonrió y buscó los ojos de esmeralda sobre el cuerpo dormido y murmuró:

Creo que ahora lo entiendo Harry. Entiendo que ames a este…ángel, sin que eso suponga que… me ames menos a mí.

Con sumo cuidado, acarició un mechón del rojizo cabello ensortijado, los ojos de plata húmedos y apretó aun más la mano de su amante que le devolvió una mirada de amor y devoción absolutas, y juntos contemplaron al pelirrojo, que aun permanecía ignorante de su presencia, aunque volvió a suspirar entre sueños. Draco murmuró con voz apremiante:

¿No le haremos daño, verdad? Es tan joven y parece tan vulnerable!

Harry murmuró, observando las reacciones del Slytherin, que devoraba con los ojos la figura yaciente, absorbiendo cada detalle de sus rasgos, investigando con curiosidad los matices de su aroma juvenil, libre de colonias y lociones. Una leve caricia más sobre las sabanas y el chico se removió, girándose en la cama, bostezando y susurrando con voz somnolienta, los ojos aun cerrados, mientras arrugaba la nariz.

Harry? ¿Eres tú? …

El muchacho abrió los ojos y con sorpresa, vio a Draco sentado junto al moreno y se aferró a las cubiertas, incorporándose sonrojado y mirando con ansiedad en sus grandes ojos azules al moreno. Con suavidad y sonriendo, Harry les presentó.

Hola Alex. Este es Draco, mi compañero. ¿Recuerdas que te he hablado de él?

Draco sonrió ampliamente y tendió la mano, murmurando con calma:

Encantado de conocerte Alex.

Alex estrecho con timidez la mano de Draco y bajó los ojos con rapidez, recobrando la mano. Harry le tendió la camisa y el pelirrojo se cubrió apresuradamente, murmurando las gracias. Ya más presentable, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre las sabanas revueltas y miró con curiosidad al rubio antes de preguntar en voz baja con cierta suspicacia y un tono ligeramente dolido:

¿Qué hace el aquí Harry? Dean no me dijo nada.

Mirando a Draco, que estaba muy calladito, extrañamente, y comprobando que de momento la calma era real, el Griffindor sonrió y replicó:

Yo le pedí que me acompañase Alex. Así puedo estar más tiempo contigo sin dejarle a él solo un sábado. ¿Te importa?

Los ojos azules volvieron a curiosear la figura de Draco y finalmente el chico sonrió y murmuró relajándose:

Claro que no.

El Slytherin vio como la expresión de Harry se dulcificaba ante la aceptación del pelirrojo y se inclinó para besarle levemente en los labios, haciendo sonrojarse de nuevo al muchacho. Con ojos brillantes, el rubio preguntó:

¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

Durante el resto de la mañana, los cuatro pasearon por un bullicioso centro comercial, mirando escaparates e incluso haciendo algunas pequeñas compras. Alex era tímido y educado, pero también alegre y bullicioso, energético e inteligente, a juzgar por sus preguntas. Draco se retrasó con Dean, y contempló desde cierta distancia como Harry reía a carcajadas con alguna cosa que el pelirrojo había dicho, haciéndole cosquillas en represalia hasta que este suplicó clemencia.

Se llevan bien, verdad?

Así es. Harry es el único amigo verdadero que tiene.

Asintió Dean, contemplando las travesuras de los dos, que ahora corrían hacia un puesto de helados.

No sé si esto es…correcto.

Murmuró aun con preocupación el rubio, sin perder de vista a la pareja. Encogiéndose de hombros, el castaño gruño y murmuró:

Es normal tener dudas, es un gran paso después de todo, y se sale de lo convencional, desde luego. Pero si hay alguien adecuado para Alex ese es Harry.

Y yo qué? ¿No es mejor seguir así? Ahora lo entiendo y…

Draco bajó los ojos, frustrado y comenzando a enojarse. Meneando la cabeza, Dean denegó y le puso una mano en el hombro, deteniéndole.

Eso sí que no funcionaría. Destrozarías a Harry. Aunque te parezca lo contrario, si no lo aceptas plenamente, nunca dará ese paso más allá con Alex.

Y Alex? ¿Podrá aceptarme a mí? Apenas me ha dirigido la palabra.

Riendo levemente, Dean murmuró con aire confiado:

Le das miedo Draco. Acaba de conocerte y está pasando por un trauma muy grande. No se confiara a ti tan fácilmente, a duras penas se relaciona con los demás, salvo con Harry y conmigo.

Vacilando, el rubio preguntó con voz tensa y casi inaudible:

¿Es cierto lo que me dijo Harry? ¿Qué sus padres murieron cuando…?

El hombre asintió, mientras contemplaban el debate interminable ante el puesto de helados.

Tiene más familia, por parte de su madre, unos primos, pero son un poco cerrados, y no entienden esto como nosotros. Le rechazaron, y no están dispuestos a admitirle, no desde que saben lo que es. Y no tiene a donde ir.

Pero…esto es algo que no se elije! Está fuera del control de nadie. ¡Sucede y nada más!

La indignación de Draco creció dentro de él y sus ojos relucieron peligrosamente, haciendo destacar la plata de su mirada.

Mírame a mí! ¿Alguien cree que yo elegí esto?!

Contemplándole con cuidado, su acompañante murmuró, retrocediendo un paso ante el temblor que comenzaba a invadirle:

Cálmate Draco.

Pero Draco estaba demasiado furioso para tranquilizarse y Harry se giró repentinamente, depositando un billete en el mostrador de la heladería, y dejando que Alex recogiera el cambio y los helados, mientras cruzaba en dos zancadas el vestíbulo de la galería comercial, ignorando a los otros compradores, que se apartaron del paso del ceñudo joven.

¿Estas bien?

Preguntó con ansiedad el moreno, mirándole de arriba abajo.

¿Draco?

El joven temblaba y Harry le abrazó, susurrando palabras en su oído, mientras los ojos azules de Alex contemplaban la escena desde unos pasos, las manos llenas de cucuruchos de helados que comenzaban a derretirse. Los ojos de plata del rubio encontraron la mirada furiosa y triste a la vez del otro, y suspirando pesadamente, el pelirrojo entregó los helados a Dean y se alejó para sentarse en un banco, cabizbajo.

El helado ya había formado un charco, escurriendo de su mano, y el muchacho miraba obstinadamente al suelo, cuando Draco se sentó junto a él y le tendió una servilleta. Enfurruñado, se limpió la pegajosa mezcla de los dedos, mientras el rubio tiraba a una papelera el dulce arruinado.

Suspirando y mirándole con precaución, Draco preguntó:

¿Te he asustado?

El pelirrojo denegó sin mirarle y murmuró:

Sé que estas aquí por Harry. El me ha ayudado mucho, pero no pretendo… entrometerme.

Draco gruño suavemente y el otro se encogió, apartándose de él. Pero el rubio le cogió de la mano y le detuvo. Los ojos azules le buscaron, tímidos y anhelantes y el Slyhterin sonrió:

¿Me darás una oportunidad a mí, como a Harry?

La sorpresa se reflejó en los dulces rasgos de Alex, y se removió inquieto en su lugar. Casi susurrando preguntó receloso:

¿Qué quieres decir?

Que Harry y yo queremos que vengas a vivir a casa, con nosotros. Tenemos habitaciones ya dispuestas. Es una pena tenerlas vacías hasta que lleguen. Sin compromiso, una temporada a ver qué tal te llevas con nosotros…

Inmóvil, Alex le contempló en silencio largo rato, aguardando sin duda que el otro gritase que era una broma y sin atreverse a alzar la voz musitó:

¿En serio?

Draco asintió sonriente y la cara del otro se iluminó de felicidad y se lanzó a sus brazos, impulsivamente, riendo convulsivamente. Harry llegó en ese momento, y Alex saltó a recibirle, besándole en la mejilla y haciendo sonreír aun más a Draco.

Dean vio deslizarse al grupo hacia él entre la multitud, sonriendo y pensando que Alex era muy afortunado pese a que muchos considerarían su condición una desgracia. El hombre sonrió al ver como Harry cogía en brazos al niño, mientras Draco le cogía de la cintura.

_¿Qué mejores padres de acogida para un niño que era hombre lobo que una de las escasísimas parejas de hombres lobo comprometidas?_

Vámonos a casa Harry.

El moreno abrazó a Alex que descansó la cabeza en su hombro y deslizó la mano por la cintura de Draco y le besó en los labios. Contempló el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse y murmuró gruñendo roncamente en el oído del pelirrojo que le abrazaba:

Nunca volverás a estar solo, te lo prometo.

Con suavidad el rubio susurró:

Correremos todos juntos bajo la luna, Alex.

Alex sonrió, se sentía feliz. Acababa de encontrar a su propia manada, Harry y Draco, los más fieros protectores que pudiera desear. Siempre había soñado con tener hermanos. Y estaba seguro de que su manada se haría más grande, y su risa resonó, cantarina.


End file.
